Kamen Rider Nio
is Japanese tokusatsu drama in the Kamen Rider series by Toei and Ishimori Productions. Considered an "extra-plus season", it was produced for a full run after the success of Kamen Rider Amazons. It began airing on BS Asahi and Tokyo MX alongside the current Kamen Rider series in chronology, though it would later be streamed on the Japanese version of Amazon Prime. Ryuku Fukui writes and directs the show in his first Kamen Rider ''series. The series features a Shinto shrine and kabuki theme, though other aspects of Japanese culture are also celebrated and used as inspiration. A feature film adaptation has been produced: ''Kamen Rider Nio Interlude: The Lost Verse. A V-Cinema series, Kamen Rider Nio Hokora, has also entered production. The series' taglines are " " and " ". Production Plot Millions of years ago, mankind was threatened by a "great darkness". It was met and fought against by Saga no Mamoru, a legendary warrior who harnessed the power of the divinity Ari in order to drive it away. His name and face were lost in the years that followed, only his followers and family remembering. All that remained was the legend of a "Rider" who fought against evil, passed down in the form of fables and fairy tales. In the present day, creatures known as Enmi begin to attack. The Kane Shrine, founded by Mamoru's followers, seek out his descendant in order to fight what they believe to be the next "great darkness". However, his successor, Era Saga, has run away from home and abandoned his training in the defensive art of Moriteryu. Kuroko Hanaori is dispatched to find him and sets out across Gahara Prefecture with a special belt known as the Toriiver and brushes called Modifires to grant him the power to transform. The two meet, and while Era doesn't want anything to do with his family's legacy or mission, his instinct to protect others drives him to adopt the name and powers of Kamen Rider Nio, launching headfirst into an unavoidable battle. As the battle escalates, Era must not only deal with his own reluctance and past but also the appearance of other Riders, more powerful Enmi, and a horrible truth behind the entire Rider system that threatens the very foundations of their lives. Characters Kamen Riders TV Movie/Special-exclusive Stageshow-exlusive Allies Kane Shrine *Kuroko Hanaori *Ataro/Umsuke *Masao Onishi *Takeshi Kurisu *Arika Kawashima *Date Saga Manga Café Hokkyokusei *Reki Tatemae *Iena Sugiyama *TBA Certain Situation Unit *Yoshiki Tsuruta Others *Fukusaburo Furuse Villains Enmi Hitoenmi Other Other Aokusa Episodes # # # # # 'Movies' # # ## ## ## 'Specials' # # # 'Drama CD' * 'Stageshows' # # Other media Novel * S.I.C. Hero Saga Video games Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Recurring/Guest cast Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Nio: *Kamen Rider Bancho: *Kamen Rider Majokko: TBA *Kamen Rider Mao: TBA *Kamen Rider Daimo: TBA Gallery Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Series Category:Season Category:Episodes